Buried A Lie
by kradnohikari
Summary: An AU where The Prince and The Dark Prince meet and fall in love. Where Farah is annoying and many other things. I suck at this. Slash! And that is about it...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** I only own the characters that do not appear in the game. I also own the plotline...

**Warnings- **BoyxBoy love, some minor character death, violence, language and sexual themes. (Maybe just maybe more!) Oh yes and if I ever make The Prince do this, talking to ones self.

Kiyan- The Prince

Sirus- The Dark Prince

Before we begin I have some things one must know in order to understand this story. It is an AU!!! The Prince, and Dark Prince are not the same people in this. (I have played all three games though.) Some of the characters personalities are completely different, but you must remember AU! Different experiences to shape and mold them. And I think that is all for now. Enjoy and review!

Chapter 1

"Kiyan get over here now." A dark haired woman screamed. She was clad in a red dress, a jacket over it. She frantically scanned the white marble room with her dark brown hues. She had news to give a young prince of only twenty. The news was not good either. _'I hope he's not gallivanting around town again.'_ With her luck he was. The woman was the guardian of the  
prince, someone to look after him when his father could not. His father would never be able to again.

From a corner behind a vast column, a man strode forth. His shoulder length dark chestnut hair, waving back and forth behind him. He was clad in a white tunic, and brown trousers, perfect for the weather of the Persian winters. "What is it Kalieena?"

Normally one would have to bow in the presence of the prince of Persia, but in her rare circumstance Kalieena was excused from such a duty. Instead she walked up , placing a hand on the man's tanned shoulder. "I have news to tell you, something you may not like." She looked down, letting her hair fall over her hues. Kiyan waited for the news, impatiently. "Your father died this morning."  
Silence fell over the two. The man had been sick for years now, letting no one know of it until he fell deathly ill a few months ago. It was only a matter of time, at least his death was fast and swift. "May I see his body?" Kalieena nodded her head, showing the way. She knew the young prince would have a hard time adjusting to his new role was king, she only hoped he would make it through. _'For all that is good, please let this work out for the better...'  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Three years had passed since that day. Kiyan had ascended to the throne becoming a great ruler in no time at all. There was only one problem; Kiyan had not found someone to sit by him on the throne. It was not required, but in the eyes of the people it was something every king or queen needed at one point in their ruling. Another problem was currently being fixed, by the  
new king. A peace treaty was being signed in Babylon with a neighboring country. The king and prince were supposed to be coming any day now.  
"They are here Kiyan." Kalieena yelled out. Over the years she hadn't changed much, she was still as lithe and beautiful as ever.  
"Thank you Kalieena." Kiyan called back out from his spot on the throne. Kiyan had changed a little, his once boyish ways had changed. Instead of going out at all hours of the night, he stayed at home, thinking of different ways to help out around his kingdom. His long hair had grown out just a tad longer, reaching his mid-back. Unlike before his hair was up in a ponytail. "Bring them in please."

"As you wish." Kalieena walked back out of the room, leaving the door to close behind her. Walking through the various ornate hallways she made her way to the gates. Looking up she signaled for the door to be opened. The guards above her, worked the lever, letting the door open slowly. With each creak the woman could make out the outline of two figure, both male. "_This must be the king and prince.'_ "King Kami, Prince Sirus." Kalieena bowed to each respectfully. The two nodded their heads in acknowledgement. "It is a pleasure to meet you both. My king is awaiting your arrival. Please follow me." The king followed the woman, while the younger prince started to walk away. His tanned skin letting him blend in with the Persian peasants.

When the duo reached the throne room, both kings were introduced to each other, respectfully. "I believe we should make this a treaty." Kiyan stated, looking straight into the other's hues.

King Kami bellowed. He liked the ways of Babylon's new king. "I agree with you. You are far smarter then the last king your people had."

Kiyan looked down. He knew that the hostility between the two kingdoms could have been resolved long ago, but his father was too pigheaded to do the honors. As much as Kiyan loved his father, there were some things he didn't agree with and those were the things he was going to change. '_Father is probably rolling in his grave at the moment.'_

"Where shall we start?"

"I would be honored if you started the treaty." Kalieena took the cue to walk forward, parchment and a writing utensil in hand.

"Then I propose…."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The treaty went on until darkness started to fall upon the land. King Kami was shown to his quarter's while Kiyan sat in his own.

"Oh father what should I do?" Kiyan was at a loss of what to do. As much as this treaty needed to be made, he had other things to worry about. Things that could become much more pressing. "I know that I need to find a fitting queen and fast, but I have found no candidate." Unlike what was normally custom for men and girls alike. His father had not picked out a betrothed for him before he passed away. It was something the man just didn't believe in, holding it off until it was too late.

With more questions then answers in sight. Kiyan settled himself, into the large white bed. Laying back he leaned on his side, content to think and watch the moonless night.

* * *

A/N: Review plz! The next chapter should come out soon, but that depends on the amount of reviews I get! -wink wink- 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I only own the plot, nothing else.

Well here is another chapter, even though I didn't get any reviews. Maybe this chapter will do better?

**Chapter 2**

The next day brought Kiyan back to his throne room after a quick breakfast prepared by one of his many chiefs. Sitting down in his seat he focused his attention on the king before him. "I have thought about what to do. And I believe you should take the time to look around my city, get to know the customs and people yours will be working alongside." The idea in mind was for both kingdoms to get along, and coexist beside each other. And to coexist would mean operating in affairs and trading goods.

Each kingdom had their own things to bring to the other. If this worked out who knew what would happen. '_I need time to think about what my people should have.'_ That was one thing Kiyan couldn't decide. He didn't know what his people needed or wanted. The only way he would ever find out was by going into the city himself, but if he was to be stuck where he was then that would never happen.

"I think I will take you up on that offer. My son will be coming with me, so you needn't worry about it." With those parting words King Kami strode out of the room, leaving Kiyan along to his thoughts once again.

"Kiyan." Kalieena's voice echoed off the walls. After seeing the King the dark haired man was supposed to be making a treaty with walking out of the castle, she was worried. Concerned about something going wrong, she set off to find Kiyan. She found him in his bedroom, pulling on a dirty brown cloak to conceal his identity. "What are you doing?" The way he looked almost reminded her of the Kiyan she knew in the days before he took over.

"Going out into town." He replied, as if it wasn't that big of a deal. Turning to the door, he started to stride forward, passing the shocked Kalieena. On his way out he called out to close the door on the way out of the room.

'_What is that man doing?'_ Kalieena stood in the middle of the room shocked. She couldn't believe her friend was going out on the streets wearing that. It wasn't necessary. "He probably has some hair brained scheme." Sighing she turned and left, leaving the maids to their cleaning. Walking through the hallways, she caught the sight of the dark skinned prince, sneaking away from what seemed to be a his father. Deciding not to be a witness to the act, Kalieena turned retracing her steps. With Kiyan gone she had nothing else to do. "Watching over him really does take a lot of time." She echoed to the walls. The previous king had once told her that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiyan had been walking around for about an hour, asking his people questions. So far the time had been in vain. No one cared. Deciding to take a break, he walked over to the local pub. Once inside, he scanned the crowded space for an empty table. There was one in the far back, shrouded by darkness. Walking towards it he took his place, at the table beside him sat a man nursing a mug of what looked like beer. His dark hair covering his facial features.

"Isn't he quite the looker?" A woman came over waiting for Kiyan to get a drink.

"I will take a beer please." The woman nodded leaving Kiyan to stare.

Nothing happened while Kiyan stared, nursing his beer. The man left soon after he arrived, leaving Kiyan to his own thoughts. '_Who was that?'_ This was not the first man that he was attracted to. When he was younger back before his father died, he had actually messed around with a few guys. Although it wasn't common same sex relationships were not forbidden in the city of Babylon.

Focusing his thoughts on the man Kiyan sat, drinking. Much later after some messing around, he left the establishment, heading for a deserted area of the city. Climbing up a crumbled wall, he sat on the hard stone. Leaning back, he looked at the night sky. It was something that helped Kiyan think as he was younger. The serene environment with no one around, was peaceful and calming.

"Peaceful no?" A deep voice called out.

Kiyan sat up straight. Whipping his head around he looked around for the owner of the voice. From the far right, the young king made out the figure of the man he observed at the bar. Relaxing only slightly, Kiyan moved his hand to his belt, and to the metal that hung off of it. "Yes very."

The man moved closer, taking a seat next to the alert Kiyan. "My name is Sirus. And yours?" He extended a hand outward.

"Kiyan. What brings you to a place so deserted?" He moved to shake the other's hand. Placing on his stomach when he was finished. With the other hand still hovering inches above the sword, he waited for a response.

"Nothing really. People seemed to have taken a liking me." Sirus said it so seriously that Kiyan couldn't help, but laugh. Holding a hand over his mouth he tried to conceal his laughter. The other still took notice, sending a look over. "What is so funny?"

Sobering up Kiyan tried to form words. "Just the way you spoke." Sirus grinned, continuing the small talk.

The two talked until sunrise. Parting reluctantly Kiyan left the other man, heading in the direction of the castle. His trip was filled with thoughts of the Sirus, which didn't surprise him in the slightest. Sirus was an attractive man after all. Making more then a few male heads turn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sirus! Where have you been?" A voice bellowed.

"Nowhere Father. Just out around town." The voice seemed to accept seemed the man's answer. Sirus had just come back from his meeting with Kiyan. It was the second time he had met the man, and like the first time, he couldn't get the other out of his head. It started when he saw at the bar. He couldn't help, but follow after he saw leave. '_Whenever I think about that I sound like a stalker.'_ Walking out of his father's room, he left ready another day.

* * *

A/N: Review plz! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **I only own the storyline...

**Warnings- **Same as before.

Well I want to thank Sky King Haruka Tenoh for being my first reviewer! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.

**Chapter 3**

"Where do you think your going, Sirus?" King Kami bellowed. His son stood a few feet ahead of him, a foot out the door.

"Out into town." Sirus replied, pulling his dirt stained cloak over his frame.

"Be sure to come back at a decent hour. I plan on leaving before sunrise." The man turned, backtracking to his room. Over the past week the king had seen less and less of his son. Although, it worried him a great deal, prohibiting his son from leaving would cause nothing, but a screaming match. Something that he was getting to old to handle.

Speaking to himself, Kami prayed for the safety of the only thing he had left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiyan?" Sirus called out, approaching the figure staring at the full moon. Sirus was at the spot where he had first met Kiyan. Even though it had only been a week, it felt like years had passed by. The two had conversed about anything they could think of, bringing Sirus to a revelation. He had feelings about Kiyan, what they were was something he wasn't ready to explain.

"Sirus?" The man turned his head, letting the moonlight expose his frame.

Sirus padded forward, his boots tracking dirt and stone. Taking his spot next to his good friend, he brought his knees to his chest, wordlessly placing his head on top. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I know." Kiyan had heard from King Kami only hours earlier.

Sirus looked up, surprised. His hues shining in the dark. "H-how?" One topic that had been deliberately left out of the conversations was his parents. His feelings left Sirus with a fear, one that seemed stupid even to him.

Kiyan made a face. "King Kami likes to talk about his only child." Sirus flushed. One thing he had forgotten was how much his father loved him. And in doing so bragged about him.

Feeling bad for his embarrassed friend Kiyan tried to make him feel better. "I thought it was cute." That didn't help, making matters worse. "Sorry."

"No it's okay." With the embarrassing matter behind him, Sirus relaxed content to spend his final night beside the one he loved. '_Love?'_ The idea seemed absurd, but as he mentally doted on it, he came to a conclusion.

"Do you have any cousins?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalieena walked into the king's room angrily. King Kami and prince Sirus were scheduled to leave in a few minutes and Kiyan as expected to be there. "Kiyan!" She knocked on the door rapidly.

From the other side the sound of rustling drafted through. Placing her hands against her hips, Kalieena waited. Her wait didn't last long though. When the door started to open, she got ready to scream. All thoughts of that vanished, when she took in the appearance of the pathetic looking man. "Are you okay?" Concern shone through her voice.

"Fine." Rushing out the door, Kiyan made his way to the gates. Kalieena followed silently behind, trying to figure out the cause of Kiyan's bad mood.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was nice to meet you King Kami." Kiyan extended his hand, shaking the other's.

"The same to you." Turning around the King left for his carriage.

"It was nice meeting you Sirus."

The man looked straight into Kiyan's hues. 'The same here." Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against the other's. "I love you." Standing back, he turned and fled, leaving Kiyan alone and confused.

From the corner Kalieena witnessed the act, giggling like a little school girl. She couldn't wait for an explanation and by judging from the look on her friend's face, she wouldn't have to wait long. She continued to watch as Kiyan walked away from the scene, retreating into his bedroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Sirus had last left, and his mood was no better then Kiyan's had been. Not that he had any clue. The first thing he was greeted with was the sight of his betrothed. Normally it wasn't that big of a deal, his fiancée was a beautiful woman. With her sun kissed skin, long dark locks, and lithe frame he had no reason to hate the sight of her. All of the good qualities ended with her dark almost black pupils. The woman was a banshee, rude and always angry. Nothing like Sirus who loved to sit and read.

At night he would sit and watch the moon, remembering the short, but meaningful conversations he had under her night sky. He thought about going back , and even talked to one of the maids in the house, who also his good friend about it.

As Sirus was watching the moon, from his balcony, he heard the bedroom door behind him open. Looking back he was met with the sight of his friend Amaria, holding onto an object. "Prince Sirus." She spoke lowly, in formality.

"I told you to call me Sirus." He smiled, watching Amaria blush.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me about what happened." Kalieena tried to coax Kiyan into talking to her. Over the past week the normally talkative Kiyan she knew had been reserved. She had attempted to get him out of his funk to no avail.

"I'm fine." They were currently talking in the throne room against Kalieena's better judgment. Kiyan folded his arms across his chest, ready to flee at any moment.

Noticing Kalieena let him go. With a dismissive nod of her head the other man disappeared. Sighing she spoke to no one in particular. "I hope he gets over this soon. Who knows what will happen."

Kiyan stopped in mid-step, accidentally overhearing his friends words.

* * *

A/N: Review plz! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **Don't own the characters...

I am back with another chapter. This one is a shorty, but yeah... I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

A few months after the incident with Sirus, Kalieena had enough of her king's sulking. Walking into his room, one morning she threw open the curtains ignoring the man sleeping on the bed. As the sunlight crept into the area, she waited for the man to stir. It didn't take long. "Get up Kiyan. We are going to see Sirus."

Kiyan muttered, swiping at strands of dark hair in face. "Why?"

"Cause I'm sick and tired of watching you mope around this place." Kalieena placed her hands on her hips. She was not going to leave her friend any arguments. "Now we leave first thing tomorrow morning, pack up and meet me in the courtyard." With those final words she departed, leaving Kiyan alone in his thoughts.

_'I never thought I would see the man again.'_ Sighing Kiyan rolled out of bed, gracefully landing on his feet. Walking over to his private bathroom, he walked inside. "Time to take a bath." He muttered to himself. Slowly lowering himself into the steaming water, the king let his mind wander.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Prince Sirus!" Amaria bolted in. Her dark curls flinging wildly from side to side. Bending over at her waist, she braced herself at the knees. Her breaths came out in heavy pants.

Sirus bolted up in his bed, looking from side to side, trying to find out where the intruder was. "What?" He pulled the blankets back quickly, bracing himself to run at any moment.

"Prince Sirus! I have great news for you. The prince you spoke about. Prince Kiyan he is coming here to visit." She nodded her head vigorously as she spoke, giving her the appearance of a bobble head. Standing from her spot, kneeled over she watched her prince sit in silence and shock.

"W-what?" Sirus looked over to at her. "Are you sure?"

Amaria nodded her head. "The king is supposed to announce the arrival today. I heard they will be coming in a fortnight." Raising her hand to her hair, she started to pull on the long black locks. "What will us servants do? We don't enough time to prepare the rooms properly." She started to run about the room frantically. "I need to go Prince. I will be back in a few hours." With that she left.

From his spot on the bed, he looked out the large window. "What will I do?" His feelings for the other had not changed since the last time they had met, only grew. He knew that he couldn't bare to marry his fiancée Farah. The woman was the devil herself.

"Oh Sirus honey!" The sugary sweet voice of the dark skinned woman rang out, causing Sirus to jump up. As the footsteps came closer to the bedroom, the poor man ran around the room looking for a place to hide. Looking at his window, he jumped over the balcony, landing on a patch of grass.

The woman ran into the room, wiping her brow. Looking around she didn't see any sign of Sirus. Huffing, she flicked her long dark braid behind her shoulder again, and set out looking for him on the archery field. "Might as well train."

Sighing in relief, the prince left to wander around the city for a few hours, wondering what he could show to Kiyan on his arrival at his kingdom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up Kiyan." Kalieena hit the resting figure upside the head. They were finally at their destination. Looking at the looming stone city, she marveled at it. She ran a plan through her head. _'Hopefully this will work.'_ She didn't she could take much more of the king's attitude without strangling him.

Slowly, Kiyan blinked, waking up. Stretching he followed the other's gaze. "This is amazing."

"We should be there in an hour or so." Kalieena remarked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Prince the guests are here!" A servant came in, bowing, announcing her news.

Sirus looked away from the window, a grin on his face, he was truly happy at this. Running out the door, almost knocking down the servant, he made his way downstairs.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. Nice to hear what people think... 


End file.
